


Mending Broken Hearts

by DragonRose35



Category: South Park, South Park: The Fractured But Whole - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Teenage characters, super-powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: In the unlikeliest of situations, Super Craig finds someone he never thought he'd be able to have again...





	Mending Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pumpkinpez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinpez/gifts).



> A/N: So... played the Fractured but Whole and I find myself wanting Creek. Sadly, not enough good fanfiction exists of them. Anyway, this is a present for someone who adores South Park more than I detest it. -snickers-
> 
> Just a note, so you don't get confused, the last bit in italics is an "alternate past" sort of situation. A what if, if you will, of that fateful day that split Tweek and Craig apart.
> 
> And by the way, none of this is canon to the game, so don't worry. -chuckles-
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

The blizzard was fierce and frigid, as he made his way through it, shielding his eyes with one arm, powering through the ice and snow and wind. He was thankful for his strength, but wished he had something that would make him immune to the cold… if nothing else.

He’d been separated from his team, the others lost somewhere in this sudden blizzard. They’d been summoned by a helpless civilian… had taken on more than they could handle- but when the suggestion to summon the Freedom Pals had been made, the Coon had shot it down quickly. Then the blizzard had hit. The newest superhero, the Assassin, had thankfully grabbed the civilian and led him somewhere safe, but that was all he had seen before things had taken a turn for the worse.

Now, lost, he was alone and trying to find his way back to the others… or to shelter.

Frowning, he spotted a figure in the distance, a when he recognized the shock of blonde against the cold, hard white of the blizzard, his heart skipped a beat. It couldn’t be…

Quickening his pace, he trudged through the snow, kicking it everywhere and nearly tripping several times before falling to his knees beside the fallen hero. “T-Tweek…?” he choked out, shaking hands reaching for the once love of his life. Without wasting another moment, he grabbed the frozen superhero into his arms and with determination, searched harder for shelter.

He was quick to find a cave, hidden inside a small mountain within a dense forest, safe from the storm and the threat that hid within.

Resting the fallen hero against the wall of the cave, he made quick work of gathering what he could inside of the cave to make a fire. Though pitiful it was, it worked, despite the circumstances. And as he rested against the wall opposite of the blonde wonder, he frowned, uncertain what to do now.

Long ago, they had once been lovers… carefree and happy to be together. But then there was a mission the Coon had sent him on, and unknowing of the details, he went. It had been a set-up… and when Tweek found him, he saw not the truth, but the betrayal of the love of his life. So he had left… and joined their arch-enemies, the Freedom Pals, and swore to never fall for his lies ever again.

It had broke his heart, but he could do nothing at the time, and perhaps the worst part was how the Coon had told him it was for the better. Love was a distraction… and a tool to be used by the enemy to hurt you. He was wrong, though… it hadn’t been his enemies to use it against him- it had been his leader.

He always regretted not trying to fix things- because what could he have done?- but now… now there was nothing for it. The past was past, and here and now…? Well… here and now, his love was hurt and he wasn’t about to stand by again and let Tweek slip through his fingers once more.

With a soft breath, he stood up and disposed of his upper-garments, shivering as he made his way towards the blonde wonder. Grabbing Tweek gently, he rid him of the armor over his torso, and the shirt underneath, before climbing behind him, pulling Tweek close as he shared what little body heat he had to offer. “...you can never stay out of trouble, can you, Wonder Boy…?” he whispered, voice full of heartache and love still there, even after all this time. “So foolish Tweek… so… so foolish… Why were you out in that blizzard…?” Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips to Tweek’s chilled skin, before tensing up when the other stirred.

“Hn…?” Tweek groaned slightly, a sound full of discomfort and exhaustion. “Wh-wha…?”

Swallowing hard, the other let out a soft breath, “Shh… easy, babe… It’s okay...” he whispered and Tweek immediately tensed up, a sharp breath being taken.

“C-Craig…?” his voice was broken and rough, and this time it was full of grief and his own heartache. It hurt, the way he said his name.

Craig sighed softly, closing his eyes once more, “I found you… in the blizzard, fainted and frozen. I wasn’t going to leave you out to  _ die _ , so I brought you here. I don’t even know why you were out there in the  _ first _ place. You could’ve been  _ killed _ Tweek, I-” he cut himself off as Tweek suddenly squirmed, before turning weakly in his arms, and Craig’s heart broke when he saw the tears in his love’s eyes.

“You saved me…?” he whispered and Craig frowned, arms wrapped instinctively around Tweek’s waist.

“Of  _ course _ I did… I’m not heartless…” he sighed, shoulders slumping. “Despite what you think of me… I’m not…”

“I… I don’t think you’re heartless, Craig…” Tweek let his gaze drop, and he shivered, pressing closer to Craig’s heat. “I’m sorry…” he murmured, clutching his hands at the other’s skin.

“...for what?” Craig questioned, confused now, though he wasn’t going to protest the closeness- finding it comforting in more ways than one. In fact, he pulled Tweek closer, rubbing one hand gently up and down the blonde’s back as Tweek shivered again.

“For… for everything. For running away from you… for calling you what I did…” Tweek whispered, eyes closed tightly. “I… didn’t know what I know now. I know the Coon…  _ Cartman _ , set you up… What I… what I  _ don’t _ know is why you didn’t leave him… Why you stayed with him and didn’t follow  _ me _ …”

Craig frowned at this, silent for several long moments, before he sighed and shook his head gently. “I couldn’t… He’s a manipulative bastard… and he threatened to hurt you if I left and chased after you… I couldn’t risk that.”

Tweek looked like he wanted to protest this, but instead he chose to say something different, “You… you could have protected me better by my side…”

“...maybe.” Craig deflated, sounding ashamed. “But the past is past, and we’ll never know now. All that matters to me is that you’re  _ safe _ … and you should have been safe inside your fortress.  _ Why _ -”

“I was looking for you…” Tweek interrupted him, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips, gaze cast to the ground.

“...what?” And Craig was stunned, not sure how to respond.

“Mysterion got word of a plot against you and the other heroes… and I… I couldn’t stand by and watch you get killed… This blizzard…” Tweek frowned, before shaking his head and looking up at Craig, eyes worried and scared. “I don’t think this blizzard was  _ natural _ … and I think it’s part of a bigger plot to destroy you…”

Craig sighed at this, then, and shook his head, before pulling Tweek closer, kissing him lightly, listening as the other let out a sharp squeak of surprise before he melted against him. When Craig pulled back a few moments later, he pressed their foreheads together, eyes soft and full of love and warmth. “Tweek… my one and only… I don’t care about the bastard that wants to kill us… I only care about  _ you _ …” In truth, if there was a villain out there that wanted them all dead, he knew the others could handle themselves for the time being. Here and now… the blizzard outside the cave… it was just him and Tweek. No one else. “God… I miss you so much…” he whispered and Tweek’s eyes watered at the confession.

“I… I miss you too…” he choked out, looking heartbroken, tears falling down his cheeks and Craig kissed them away. “C-Craig…”

“Shh… it’s okay, babe…” Tweek shivered, melting in Craig’s arms and the other kissed him gently once more. When he broke the kiss, he pulled Tweek closer, kissing his forehead and stroking one hand through Tweek’s hair. “Rest now, okay…? When you wake… I’ll be here.”

“P...promise…?” Tweek whispered, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

“I  _ promise _ … I’m not letting you go, ever again.”

-0-

The blizzard came and went within a few hours, the fire burning stronger now, and the night was clear outside the small cave. It was still cold, but not as much now, Craig realized when he woke, with Tweek still in his arms.

Humming softly, the older teen kissed Tweek’s neck gently, smiling when his boy responded beautifully to it, making a soft noise as he pressed closer to Craig. Kissing his neck again, he trailed his fingers of the sensitive skin of Tweek’s back, teasing them at his waistline and was pleased when he arched at the touch.

“Mn…?” Tweek hummed softly, stirring slightly and Craig nipped lightly at his skin in turn, watching with hooded eyes as his lover woke from his rest. “C-Craig…?” Tweek twitched slightly, before moaning as the movement caused him to rub against the other, his body heated in a way that had nothing to do with warmth from the fire.

“Still so  _ sensitive _ …~” Craig purred softly, dropping his other hand to Tweek’s crotch, rubbing teasingly against his clothed cock.

“Sh-shut up…!” Tweek gasped at the touch, arching. “Y-you know I get this way when I sl-sleep with you…” he flushed at his words, but stubbornly didn’t change them, even as Craig smirked.

“Trust me, babe, I haven’t forgotten,” he chuckled lowly, palming at Tweek’s cock as it slowly began to harden under his ministrations. When the blonde bucked into his hand, Craig finally decided to stop teasing him, instead pulling down the waistline of Tweek’s pants and grasping his cock in hand, stroking it long and slow, listening to the delicious moan that fell from his lips.

Shivering with lust, Craig nipped and kissed at Tweek’s neck as he stroked his boyfriend’s cock, squeezing the base and twisting his hand around the head. When Tweek’s breath hitched, he knew his lover was close. Instead of pulling away, he quickened his pace, stroking Tweek’s heated length harder and faster, pushing him towards the edge. With a cry, Tweek shuddered as he spilled in Craig’s hand, falling over the edge of release.

Guiding him through it, the older teen stole Tweek’s lips, before shifting slightly and with a low hum, he pushed Tweek back against the stone floor as he changed their position so he loomed over the other, Tweek’s legs now wrapped around his waist.

“C-Craig…” Tweek whimpered quietly, eyes half-lidded and dark, glazed over with his pleasure, the light of the fire illuminating his beautiful form, crowning his hair like a halo.

“Beautiful…” Craig whispered, looking down at his boyfriend and watching that gorgeous flush work its way down his body. He hummed, letting go of Tweek’s cock before ridding them both of the rest of their clothes and he dropped his hand to the blonde’s quivering hole. “God… I’ve missed this…” Craig groaned softly, teasing a cum-slick finger over Tweek’s entrance. “I’ve missed seeing you like this… Missed giving you pleasure- bringing you to release… I’ve missed being  _ inside _ you…”

Tweek moaned at the words, arching his hips, “ _ Yes _ ~” he pleaded him with that one word and Craig slipped his finger inside of him, deep and slow, stroking it along his walls. It had been so long since he’s felt that tight heat around him, but despite this he didn’t go slow for long, knowing his Wonder Boy could handle it slightly rough.

Before long he added another finger, stretching Tweek’s walls and listening to him gasp and moan,  _ watching _ him squirm. When he added a third finger, it wasn’t long after before Tweek began to verbally beg him for  _ more _ .

“Pl- _ please _ …~! Craig, I-I want you…! I-I want your  _ cock _ ~” Tweek pleaded, squirming underneath him and Craig’s control frayed thin. Pulling his fingers free, he wasted no time in grasping his own aching length, stroking it a few times to spread pre down his cock and with a soft grunt, he lined himself up with Tweek’s wanton hole.

Before Tweek could beg him anymore to just  _ do it _ , he pushed, hissing slightly as Tweek cried out, his cock sinking long and smooth and  _ deep _ inside of his lover. The blonde quivered with it, panting and moaning, eyes closed with bliss as he was taken once more by the one he loved most. Craig himself was in his own little heaven, finally feeling that delicious heat around his cock once again.

When he was completely sheathed within his lover, he gave them both a few moments to adjust, dipping down as he stole Tweek’s lips. After a long, quiet minute however- filled only with their soft pants and hums, and the crackle of the fire- he finally moved, pulling his cock back until only the head remained before thrusting it back in.

Tweek cried out, gasping sharply as he grasped Craig’s arms, head thrown back against the stone floor. “Ah~!”

Grinning sharply, Craig held tight to Tweek’s hips, beginning a powerful pace as he fucked his lover hard, fast, and so  _ deep _ , his cock rubbing and grinding against all the right spots inside of the blonde. And it wasn’t long before he found Tweek’s prostate, piercing his cock against it with every thrust as he tortured his lover with pleasure, their sounds filling the once silent cave.

“F-fuck Tweek…” Craig gasped out the curse, shuddering as he found himself pleasured in a way he hadn’t been for a long time. To be with his one and only was an experience unlike anything else, and Craig  _ missed _ it. “Tweek…~” he hummed his lover’s name and Tweek pulled him down for a hard, biting kiss, tongues battling until Craig won- laying claim upon Tweek’s mouth as he fucked him hard against the stone.

Reaching one hand, he grasped Tweek’s cock tightly, stroking it in time with each thrust, but it wasn’t even a dozen more thrusts before the blonde beneath him was crying out into his mouth, arching as he spilled for a second time, against their stomachs.

As his walls clenched tightly around his cock, Craig groaned, being pushed closer to the edge of release himself. Managing another half-dozen thrusts, his hips stuttered as his cock throbbed, and as he buried himself deep inside his lover, he spilled, filling Tweek with his pent up essence and painting his walls white with his seed.

Stealing each other’s breaths as they panted in the aftermath, Craig held Tweek close to him, resting their foreheads together as they calmed from their blissful high. When Craig opened his mouth to speak, Tweek beat him to it- “I love you, Craig…” he whispered and Craig let out a breath of relief as a weight upon his shoulders finally disappeared.

“Stay with me…?” he whispered, kissing Tweek’s cheek gently, the words fragile on his tongue.

“...always.” Tweek answered him, with a smile that could light up the world.

-0-

_ “You set me up, you bastard!” Super Craig snarled, lunging for the fat bastard that sent him on that mission and chased away his love. The Coon glared hard at him, eyes narrowed and clawed hands grasping Craig’s arms as he was pinned to the nearest wall, the other’s strength holding him there, but the Coon wasn’t afraid. _

_ “You’re better off without him, Super Craig. Love is a distraction, and sooner or later, it was going to be used against you by our greatest enemies.” The Coon returned, voice hard and Craig bristled. _

_ “He is my whole  _ world _!” He hissed, vicious and dangerous, but still the Coon wasn’t afraid. “You fat fuck! I’ll kill you!” _

_ “Super Craig!” Human Kite grabbed him hard, but Craig only paused, seething at the bastard before him. _

_ “You cannot stop me from chasing him,” Craig growled, low and dangerous and the Coon raised an eyebrow. _

_ “If you chase him, Super Craig… I cannot say what may befall him…” the threat was barely there, but Craig caught it in a heartbeat. _

_ His breath hitched, but his anger was stronger than his fear. “There is  _ nothing _ in this world you could do to him…” he growled, sharp and low. “Together we are stronger than you will  _ ever _ be, and I will lay down my own life to protect him.” Throwing the Coon to the ground, Craig spat at him. “If you follow us,” he spoke lowly, “then I’ll kill you, and that is a  _ promise _ , not a  _ threat _.” _

_ Turning away, Craig ignored the others, his mind full of anger and rage and heartbreak, as he sought to find his one and only. _

_ No matter what happened in the future… he vowed never to lose his love ever again. _


End file.
